An Intoxicated Love
by freebird22259
Summary: SakuxShika oneshot: They'd been dating for years, but had gone no farther than kissing. Was one night with a lot of Sake going to change anything? Dedicated to sakushika who ask me to write this. LEMON!


**Author's Note: Oneshots from here on out guys. I don't have time for whole stories right now. I'm sorry. **

Sakura was happily watching as Hinata danced with Naruto. He had finally turned 22 and they were celebrating his birthday tonight. She looked out of the corner of her eye and noticed that Shikamaru was getting smashed on Sake. She ignored it though. She knew he was happy for his friend.

He just liked to drink a bit too much. Not that Sakura was complaining about her boyfriend, but he seemed to open up a bit more when inebriated. Sakura quickly downed three shots of her Sake and wobbled a bit in her seat. She saw Sasuke walking toward them and smiled.

"Hiya Sasuke." she giggled.

"Well, seems you're enjoying your Sake." he smirked.

"Mm-hm." she smiled at Shikamaru.

"Troublesome." he muttered.

"Fuck me…I mean you, Shikamaru." she laughed at her mistake.

Shikamaru's genius mind began to wander as he wondered exactly what it would feel like to be inside her. He felt someone pulling on his arm.

"Let's dance." said Sakura.

"Hn…troublesome."

Sakura pulled him up and began to bump and grind with him, making him want to…

"Let's get outta here Shika-kun." Sakura pouted.

"Okay…troublesome woman." he smiled at her.

Sakura snagged a bottle of Sake and they drank it on there way home. By the time they reached her apartment, the were laughing and stumbling all over the place. They both fell on the couch after Sakura opened the door. She looked at him and giggled.

"Wha'?" he slurred.

"…I been thinking' bout' how we been together for three years now." she giggled. "An' we haven't had sex yet." She giggled again.

"Tha' is funny." Shikamaru laughed.

Sakura looked at him and launched herself forward. She placed a hard kiss on his lips, which he returned with vigor. They soon broke apart from air, mostly sober…or at least sober enough to think. Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"Bedroom…Now!"

She jumped up and ran towards her bed. Shikamaru followed and then were soon caught up in a passionate kiss. He fondled her breast through her clothes and she moaned into his mouth. Every part of her seemed to be on fire. None of the other men she had been with had made her feel this way.

Sakura began to tug at his shirt and he lifted his arms. The shirt slid off and she felt her shirt being tugged off as well. Shikamaru was staring at two tight dusky peaks. Oh how he wanted to taste them…to make her squirm and call out his name. He took one hard nipple into his mouth and began to suckle and nip it, making Sakura moan and squirm a little.

She pulled on his hair and he switched sides. Sakura began to whimper. She wanted more…needed more. He left a trail of hot kisses down her stomach, but stopped at the top of her shorts. She nodded and he hooked his thumbs into the band and tugged them down. She lifted her hips to make it easier and in seconds, her shorts and panties were flying across the room.

He stood and pulled down his pants and boxers. Sakura took in the site of a fully erect Shikamaru. Se squirmed at the though of him sliding his hard manhood inside of her. He was about 8.5 inches long and 2.5 around. Big in her book.

Her previous lovers had been huge, but amateurs. She had lost her virginity to Naruto, and vice versa. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't a completely thrilling experience. He had been about 10 inches long, but he didn't know how to use it yet. Still though, it had been better than most of her one night stands with "experienced" men.

Her second lover had been Kiba. He was pretty good, just a bit too animalistic with his 9 inch dick. He had almost hurt her. Her third had been Genma. He was good, almost the best. He just didn't know how to treat a woman though. He finished way before she ever did and he had boasted about being big, but he had been about 5.5 inches. She had to please herself that night.

Her fourth had been Gaara. He had been amazing! The best night of sex in her entire life! My god he knew how to use his fingers and dick. He had been a bit on the bigger side as well. 9.5 inches. Anyway, back to what's going on.

Sakura called out as Shikamaru suckled on her clit, nipping every so often. Her fingers dug into his hair and he liked it when she would roughly pull his towards her weeping sex. He pulled his head back and inserted two of his fingers, pumping them at an even pace. Sakura tried to grind her hips against his fingers, desperate for him to go deeper. He pulled his fingers out and licked them clean.

He pulled himself up and positioned his manhood at her entrance. He pushed inside her roughly as she cried out, wrapping her arms around his waist. As he pumped into her, he nails dug into her flesh and she pulled them up his back. He liked the pain…oh yes. He growled, pulled himself out of her, and flipped her over.

He grabbed both of her wrist and held them behind her in one hand, as he plunged into her folds again. She cried out and he grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her up. Oh God she loved it. She loved the pain and roughness. She wanted it, needed it.

Shikamaru growled and pushed into her roughly. She cried out and for a minute he thought he might have hurt her…until she pushed back against his next thrust.

"So you like it rough then Sakura?" he asked.

"God…yes." she said hoarsely.

Shikamaru smiled and continued to pound into her. She smiled when she her him groan. He was nearing release…and so was she. She did a few quick hand signs on one hand and her chakra began to flood her passage. Shikamaru could feel and was wondering what she was up to, when the chakra began to pull around him.

Sakura whispered a few words and he felt his orgasm being pulled out of him with such force he screamed in pleasure. Sakura did the same as her orgasm was pulled as well. They both collapsed on the bed, Shikamaru on top of Sakura. After they caught their breath, Shikamaru rolled off her and crawled up beside her.

"What was that?" he asked.

"A jutsu that I created. Did you like it?" she asked.

"Are you kidding? That was the best orgasm I've ever had."

He pulled her closer and kissed her. She smiled at him and pulled back a little.

"Do you realize that you just said two sentences without saying troublesome?" he thought about it for a moment.

"I did…how troublesome." she smirked at her.

She collapsed into a fit of giggles and he pulled her close to him.

"I love you Sakura…ever if you are troublesome."

"I love you too Shika-kun."

They soon fell asleep, blankets wrapped around them.

**Author's Note: Okay, this is dedicated to sakushika. I hope you liked it. I don't really have enough time to do a whole story. I'm sorry. Please review! It's appreciated and will eventually be replied to. :)**


End file.
